Luck of the Irish
by Gaia Kame
Summary: A funny little tribute to St. Patrick's Day. For what would happen if April were to capture a leprechaun? Let me tell you - a pure crazy fun adventure for April and the Turtles! What can I say? It's the luck of the Irish.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Just a fun little story in celebration to St. Patrick's Day. I couldn't help myself.

Sorry that this isn't a complete story. I plan to have this as a few chapters. I just wanted to see what everyone thought of it. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did do you honestly think I would be making fanfiction?

**Luck of the Irish**

_By: Giai Kame_

* * *

><p>April O'Neil was bored. The shop '2nd Time Around' was bare of customers at the moment; and April didn't expect any customers to appear before closing time. It was a Saturday and St. Patrick's Day to boot. Everyone was out drinking today, Irish or not, and antiques was not on anyone's priority list. It was 8PM and already the sun was down. Perhaps it was just best to close an hour early today and relax the rest of the night.<p>

Closing the shades to the windows April could only sigh as she heard pedestrians walk down the side walk while letting out drunken laughter. Already the young woman could feel a headache come on at knowing that her adopted little brothers would probably have their hands full in some way tonight. Just as the last shade was pulled down she practically almost jumped out of her skin when an overly excited shout came out of seemingly nowhere behind her, "APRIL! What's shakin' bakin'?"

Suppressing the urge to scream April instead turned around and stated in a strain voice once seeing Mikey's overly large happy grin, "Mikey? It's good to see you. Trying to get into trouble again I see?"

Michelangelo only gave a large grin and innocently replied, "Me? Why April – whatever do you mean?"

Suddenly Raphael growled out in annoyance as he appeared out of seemingly nowhere within the shop, "Can it, bone head! Ya been at it all day now!"

Donatello and Leonardo appeared from the shadows then with kind smiles directed at April. Leonardo was the first to speak, "Hiya April! We figured we'd stop by and check to see how you were doing before going on patrol." Then noticing April's strained features he questioned then, "Uh, is everything alright, April?"

Giving the guys a strained smile April replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that today is usually a day when my family and I would get together. Though, everyone was busy this year and couldn't make it. I'm just not used to spending St. Patrick's Day by myself is all."

All four turtles glanced at each other silently before Donatello glanced back at April and smiled kindly while stating, "Well, if you like April, we can spend the night hanging out with you to keep you company."

Michelangelo stared at April in confusion and asked, "Yeah, April! But why does your family gather up on St. Patrick's Day? I figured that would be more of a Christmas thing – if you know what I mean."

All four stared at Michelangelo like he was an idiot. Raphael was the first to try and clue Mikey in, "Uh, Mikey. Does da name O'Neil ring any bells fer ya?"

Giving a big goofy grin like it was the most obvious answer to Raph's question he happily replied, "Of course! It's April's last name! What's you point?"

Again everyone stared at Mikey like he was an idiot and Raph smacked a hand over his face to avoid snapping on his youngest brother for his obvious show of stupidity. Finally Donatello spoke up to clue the youngest of them in, "Mikey, O'Neil is an Irish surname."

"Huh?"

Raphael growled out then as he felt close to exploding, "Her last name, bone head!"

Michelangelo seemed to get a look as if a light bulb finally clicked on upstairs for him as he stated in understanding, "Oohhh… Wait! You're Irish April? No way!"

Once again everyone within the room just stared at Michelangelo like he was truly an idiot and it was Donatello that smacked a hand over his face this time.

Seeming to snap out of her daze from the shock of Michelangelo's display of ignorance April smiled at all the guys, "Thanks guys, but I don't want to stop you from your patrol."

Donatello was quick to reply, "It's no trouble to us April! What's one night without a patrol?"

Raphael grinned smugly and nudged Leonardo as he noticed his older brother's discomfort, "Yea'! Isn't dat right _fearless leader_."

Leonardo seemed uncomfortable at the idea of not patrolling the city tonight and seemed torn. We all know how Leonardo _loves _his patrols.

All three younger brothers and April stared at him expectantly and hopefully. Practically huddling together and leaning in closer to Leonardo as they awaited his final decision on the matter. Leo could feel the pressure from them and he didn't want to disappoint his family, so reluctantly he caved in, "I guess one night of no patrolling is alright.."

Instantly smiles lit up on the four's faces and Michelangelo cheered, "Woohoo! Party!"

Laughing at Michelangelo's antics April followed the guys towards the stairs and replied with a smile, "Great! Let me just finish closing up shop and I'll meet you guys upstairs. We can watch a few movies with pizza."

Michelangelo once again cheered from the idea of pizza and practically zoomed up the stairs in excitement causing April to laugh once again. Donatello, Leonardo, and Raphael started walking up the stairs to wait for April to finish closing the shop when the shop's door opened with a chime indicating a customer entering into the shop. Instantly April tensed and called over her shoulder, "I'll be right there!" With that said she quickly turned to face the guys on the stairs while saying softly, "Okay guys –" noticing that the guys were already out of sight she finished her sentence more for herself, "hide.."

Quickly walking to the counter where the cash register was April smiled brightly at the customer that was in the shop only to slightly falter at the customer's appearance.

It was a young woman in what appeared to be her late teens to early twenties dressed in what appeared to be a very authentic leprechaun outfit which was a green square-cut coat richly laced with gold and seven rows of buttons with seven buttons within each row, a cocked hat, shoes, and buckles. Her hair was a bright warm fire red, compared to April's cool dark red colored hair, which fell down her back in small ringlets from beneath a pointed century ago hat. Her eyes were a blue-green in color that seemed to shine with mischief and laughter while surrounded by long black curly lashes. Her skin was pale white and she seemed to only stand no higher than 5 foot 2 inches. This girl was really a sight to behold.

Ah, the crazies in New York City.

The girl seemed to glance around the shop before she smiled at something a top the cabinet behind April – a three headed statue. Pointing at the statue she stated in a voice with a hint of an Irish accent, "How much for that statue?"

April stared at the girl in surprise before glancing at the small statue the girl pointed at, the Celtic Triple Face. A happy smile appeared on her face at the idea of finally selling the statue and reached up and took it down while stating, "It's about time someone wanted this! Although that doesn't sound very sales like of me, does it? To be honest it's been here for a while."

The girl only smiled at April as if her statement didn't bother her at all, replying with a chipper voice, "No need to worry lass. I don't mind, yet knowing a price would help."

Jolting in surprise at the girl's way of talking April replied almost in embarrassment, "Right! Well, it's from the 15th century of Ireland. This 15th century carving from Cornwall is a prevalent Celtic image going back to pre-Christian Celtic Europe. Several tri-cephalic images have survived in Cornwall and the surrounding area but are rare in Britain. As Celts mixed with Romans, the triple head was associated with Mercury, the god of prosperity. Many Celtic gods and goddesses existed as a triad. The head itself was greatly revered by the Celts as the seat of the life force and in mythology the severed head had powers of prophecy. The number three had magic-religious significance and bestowed great power in many instances. Kinda silly when you think about it though, huh?"

Again the leprechaun dressed girl only smiled while shaking her head in a sign of disagreement to April's last statement. Kindly the girl stated, "Not at all lass. I think it's very interesting. It also looks like you did your homework with this statue."

Laughing April thought back to a previous Halloween and replied casually, "I kinda learned from a previous statue here in my shop to learn about the things I am selling. Anyway, I'm selling this piece for $300.00 due to its rare quality and great condition! Shall you be buying it today?"

The girl gave a large smile and a playful tip of her hat as she replied in a thick Irish accent, "Aye, lass."

Laughing at the girl's antics April was instantly reminded of Michelangelo as she began ringing it up. Kindly asking the girl she asked, "You pull off the leprechaun look very nicely. Are you supposed to be the King of the Leprechauns?"

The girl instantly laughed at the question and replied with mischief, "King? No, fer that title be to Brian Conners of Knocknasheega."

Startled at the replied April set the statue down upon the counter and asked, "Oh? Then who are you supposed to be then?"

Taking her hat off in a sign of respect the girl gave a polite small bow and replied with a grin, "Why I be Aine Anu Conners of Knocknasheega. Pleased ta meet ya!"  
>April couldn't help the peal of laughter at the girl's antics then, replying playfully, "Well Aine, I suggest you be careful! As a member of the leprechaun royal family if someone was to capture you then you'd have to grant them three wishes!"<p>

Instantly the girl took on a nervous look as she smiled a strained smile at April and replied, "Aye, so the stories go."

April didn't seem to notice as she wrapped the statue up then set it down before the girl once again, "There ya go! That will be three hundred dollars!"

Casually Aine pulled out a large pouch that clicked and April feared that the girl would have her payment in nothing but change – that is if she even had enough at all. Yet April was thrown into silent shock as the girl pulled out old gold coins and dropped three hundred dollars worth of payment on the counter, for the coins time of circulation that is as the worth of the coins were worth much more then that as of current time. Yet at the moment April couldn't connect the dots as she stared at the coins in shock, only glancing up when she heard the door chime and she noticed the girl was holding the statue while standing at the door while waving goodbye. Instantly the girl stepped out the door and April cried out, "Wait! Stop!"

Instantly Leonardo was by April's side demanding, "What happened April?"

April only ran to the door as she practically cried out, "She paid me in coins, _coins_!"

Instantly Raphael was running out the back door of the shop while crying out; "Aw, SHELL no she didn't! Let's get that thief!"

With that Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael were running out the back door with Donatello only pausing in his chase after April and his brothers to snatch up the gold coins off the counter and locking the front door – thankful that the backdoor automatically locked behind him when he ran out the back door to catch up with his brothers.

April ran through the streets keeping the girl known as Aine in her sights. Aine noticed April suddenly behind her and suddenly took a turn down a unoccupied alleyway. Hoping to shake April off from her trail, yet the girl was unfamiliar with the alleyways and streets of New York City as she suddenly found herself at the dead end of the alley. Instantly stopping Aine frowned at the wall and turned to go another way when suddenly a dark growl stated from the shadows, "I suggest handin' da goods over girly."

Freezing in her steps Aine glanced in the shadows in surprise as she asked startled, "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

April ran into the alleyway just as Raphael stepped out of the shadows and growled at the startled girl and stated, "Because you're trapped and don't have a choice!"

Aine tsked at Raphael then just as Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello stepped out of the shadows and cornered her. April stepped forward and demanded, "Give the statue back!"

Aine replied almost in anger, "I paid ye in gold! The statue is mine! You are the thief to demand for what I have rightfully paid for! If you wish for more gold you have to catch me!"

Leonardo replied smugly then, "I think we already have."

Laughing in mischief Aine replied, "It takes more than that to catch a leprechaun!" With that stated Aine suddenly jumped high into the air and landed on the fire escape. With another two leaps she was upon the roof of a building.

Shocked at the girl's ability to jump so high the turtles and April stood frozen for a moment. Raphael cried out then as he started jumping up the fire escape to follow her, "She's getting away!"

Donatello grabbed April and followed after Raphael with Michelangelo and Leonardo quickly following. Within seconds they were all on the roof tops chasing after the girl. Michelangelo pushed himself to top speed as the girl Aine was not far ahead. Although the girl seemed to be a great jumper she was a slow runner. With a leap Michelangelo lunged forward and tackled the girl, causing her to cry out in shock. With a cry of triumph he held the girl down until the others caught up, "Gotcha! You're not getting away now!"

With a shout of anger Aine cried out, "How dare you! Release me!"

Grinning smugly Michelangelo replied just as the others caught up, "No can do! Now give April back her statue!" With that he hefted her up and held in in a bear hug to keep the girl from trying to run off again.

April approached Aine and stated, "I don't know who you really are but you're not getting away with this! We caught you fair and square"

Aine glared at April then yet replied with a grin of mischief, "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve lass!"

Suddenly with a 'poof' Aine seemed to disappear from Michelangelo's grasp causing April to cry out and leap forward to try and grasp the girl. There was a shout of surprise and anger and April tripped and fell atop something. April never said she had ninja grace.

Moaning April lay on her stomach as Michelangelo cried out, "What? She's gone!"

Leonardo was instantly at April's side and demanded, "Are you okay April?"

Lifting her head up she replied softly, "I think so, but where did that girl go?" There was a muffled cry beneath April and she gave a small shout of surprise as she sat up. What she saw laying on a daze beneath her nearly threw April into a state of shock. There lay a foot high Aine, practically squished underneath April. Before Aine could recover April quickly recovered and reached out and grabbed Aine within her hands and cried out, "Gotcha!"

Still moaning Aine replied weakly, "Aye, so ye did. Nearly killed me ya did with that big body of yours! Is that any way ta treat a leprechaun!"

All four turtles and April stared at the little female leprechaun in shock. Who would have thought a leprechaun would be within New York City?

Suddenly Michelangelo grinned evilly as he stared at the little leprechaun in April's hands, "Don't leprechauns have to grant wishes to the ones that capture them?"

Donatello spoke up thoughtfully then, "As memory serves me right to Irish folklore – three wishes to be exact.."

All five stated at the nervous Aine then as she replied with a nervous voice, "Aye, that be correct. Now make ye wishes and let me go! For what is it that ye want? Gold? Long life? Tell me now and be done with it!"

Michelangelo's grin grew larger as he rubbed his hands together, "Oh, this is gonna be good.."

Raphael glared at Michelangelo then. Unable to help himself he smacked the orange masked turtle upside the head causing Michelangelo to instantly shout out, "Ow!"

"Bone head…"

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Be Careful What You Wish For!

Author's Note: I update once again! I would have had this chapter up yesterday yet my little one discovered I had the 1987 series of TMNT on my computer. If you ever saw the picture 'Raph_s_a_big_fat_meanie' by loolaa (which by the way in one of my FAVORITE pics) on Deviant Art then you would have the exact picture of my son lunging on me (instead of Raph on Mikey) once finding out I had TMNT on my computer. O.o;;;

I had noticed and wanted to point out that I am highly surprised that no one else had made a fanfic tribute to St. Patrick's Day. Strange… Oh well! XD

Also, if anyone can guess what movie that this story has suggestions from that is within this story then I shall give cookies to those that guess right! To whoever guesses right first then I shall make a little one shot story of their desire by their request. Just a fun little challenge to all those that read this! XD

Lastly I wanted to thank **Huntress of Light**, **BubblyShell22**, **Blue Rose Kelly**, and **AlyssaFelixa** for reviewing! You guys had made my day! Thank you!

Well, enough talking and on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Enough said.. 

**Luck of the Irish**

**Chapter 2**

_By: Giai Kame  
><em>

* * *

><p>April paced her apartment, as the four turtles watched her silently, as her mind racked for possible explanations as to <em>why<em> there was a leprechaun as her captive – let alone there were leprechauns at all. Although she wasn't one to hold people against their will the idea of three wishes sounded rather nice. Besides once she made all three wishes Aine was free to go. Well, that was if Michelangelo didn't instantly snatch the little leprechaun girl up to have three wishes of his own. Lord only knows what would happen if he did though! Which reminded her – how was it she was a _female leprechaun_. Weren't leprechauns supposed to be _male_? 

Turning to look at the little female Aine, who was currently locked up in an old bird cage that came from the shop down stairs, April instantly asked, "How can you be a leprechaun? I thought leprechauns were only _male_."

Aine seemed highly amused at the question as she sat and casually swung on the bird perch within the cage. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she replied, "Aye, that usually be the case. Yet I took more after me father then me mother."

April ceased her pacing as she stopped and stared at the little leprechaun then, "What do you mean by that? Are you saying your mother isn't a leprechaun?"

Aine gave April a look as if she was truly daff then and replied, "Of course she isn't! My mother be queen of the wood fairies. With hair the color of sun shine, eyes the color of the sky, and wings like that of the most prettiest butterfly wings you've ever seen."

Leonardo finally spoke up then as he asked in confusion, "So, you mean to tell us, that you're not full leprechaun but half leprechaun and half fairy?" 

Now Aine looked annoyed as she replied, "Are ye drunk or just daff? I be full fairy, for a leprechaun is a fairy! Fairy men are gifted with strong legs and roam under the earth; and fairy women are gifted with flight and tend to the plants above ground."

Leonardo glared at the little fairy girl as Raphael started laughing loudly due to the little fairy girl's words towards Leo. Hey, who said that Leo knew anything about Irish folklore and culture. He was a Japanese oriented kinda guy!

Donatello stared at Aine as if she was some type of science experiment then as he stated thoughtfully, "So, what you're saying is, is that you're a fluke."

Aine directed her eyes at Donatello then and gave a slight glare at the purple clad turtle as she replied, "I be thee first female leprechaun in one hundred-thousand years. As stated, women fairies are gifted with wings and men are not; yet as I said earlier, I took after me father more."

Donatello tilted his head to the side as he studied the little fairy girl as a mad scientist gleam entered his eyes while stating mostly to himself, "Fascinating.."

Aine sighed as she replied while having not noticed the evil gleam in Donatello's eyes, "Aye, that it is. Yet I must admit that within all my two-thousand years of life I've never been captured before. At least I be thankful that me first one to ever capture me was one of the O'Neil family."

Michelangelo stared in shock towards the small leprechaun girl as he stated then, "No way! You're really two-thousand years old?"

Aine nodded with a simple reply, "Aye, that I am."

Michelangelo grinned an idiot's grin as he replied good heartedly, "Well, for someone that's two-thousand years old you look good dudette!"

Aine looked surprised as she replied, "Why wouldn't I be? My father be every bit of five-thousand years old!"

Leonardo spoke up then, "Beside all that; what did you mean by your thankful that the first one to ever capture you was one of the O'Neil family'?

Aine glanced at Leonardo and blinked up at him from her perch within the cage as she continued to swing. With a shrug she replied, "Thee O'Neil family is one of five families that had once ruled within Ireland and is with strong blood. There is much to the O'Neil family."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes at the little leprechaun girl as he demanded then, "Oh yeah? And what would that be, huh?"

Aine only laughed and replied playfully, "How should I know? I'm a Conners not an O'Neil!"

Leonardo could only growl at the little leprechaun as he realized that the little fairy girl would not answer his question.

Donatello spoke up once again then, "Two-thousand years old! Truly fascinating!" Then pulling out a small butterfly needle he stated excitedly then, "I must get a sample!"

Aine instantly paled at the sight, to her anyway, of a huge needle coming her way from the insane looking turtle. Freezing in her swinging and standing up on the bird perch she demanded then, "Now you stay away from me with that! I want no part of it! I'm warnin' ya!"

Donatello didn't seem to hear the small fairy girl as he moved toward the cage with the needle still in hand intending to get a blood sample. The moment he was at the cage Aine freaked and pulled out a small wooden stick that looked almost like a wand for her size. Pointing her little wand at the purple turtle a bolt of electric magical energy shot out and zapped the poor turtle, sending him flying across the room and slamming against a wall.

The four large occupants of the room that remained standing stared in wide eyed shock with mouths a gap before crying out Donnie's name. April, Leonardo, and Michelangelo instantly went to Donnie's side as Raphael growled and turned on the fairy girl, "Why ya little bug! I outta squash ya!"

Hopping down from the perch to the floor of the cage Aine instantly replied just as heatedly, "Watch yer tongue! You saw it yourself – he came at me he did! Why, all I did was defend myself, and I'd do it again too! Mad creature he is to come at me with a thing like that!"

Raphael growled and pulled out a sai as he took a threatening step forward towards the cage causing Aine to take a defensive stance within the cage as she threateningly pointed her wand at Raphael. Instantly April glanced at the two and barked out, "Will you two knock it off?"

Instantly Aine looked hopeful as she asked, "Would that be a wish?"

Glaring April replied, "No! Now both of you stop!"

Aine instantly deflated and pouted in the cage while Raph stared at April in shock and pointed at Aine with beak flapping silently yet unable to really say anything. After a moment of this Raphael growled and walked over to the window to glare at the streets below. Who could honestly argue against April? It was best to just listen.

Donatello let out a groan and sat up with a wince while rubbing his head. Mumbling to himself he stated then, "Holy shell. Serves me right.. Note to self – _never_ go towards a small magical creature with a needle in hand."

Suddenly there was a shout from the small leprechaun girl, "Aye! Or it'd be yer last!"

Michelangelo couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he stated to Donatello then, "I'd say Donnie my man! For it looks like our little wonder bug really knocked the shell outta ya."

Donatello only gave a sheepish grin then and April sighed in relief seeing that the purple clad turtle was really okay. With that a thoughtful look came upon her face as she finally sat down and stared at Aine. Aine seemed to notice April's stare as she glanced at April from her spot within the cage. Finally April spoke up, "If there's one thing I know about leprechauns it's that they are mischievous little tricksters. Considering that, and seeing what you're capable of, I know what my first wish shall be."

Instantly Aine cheered up at the mention of making a wish and happily jumped to her feet. With a happy chirp she asked, "Great! What will it be lass?"

With a calculated look upon her face April simply replied, "For my first wish, I wish that you shall stay by my side until I make my last two wishes. That way my last two wishes are protected and guaranteed."

Instantly Aine's mouth dropped open and a look of shock appeared on her face as she stared at April. April could only smile smugly at the little leprechaun girl as Aine cried out, "You wench! How dare you make a wish like that! You have no right! I have to get back - so I refuse!"

April, knowing how leprechauns are, replied smoothly, "I can and I do. Now grant me my wish or else I'll make sure to allow Donnie here to have his way with you, and magic won't save you this time."

Donatello grinned evilly at the little fairy girl and Aine looked nervously at Donatello. With a worried cry she replied, "You wouldn't!"

Calmly April replied, "I can and I will. Now what's it going to be? My wish or Donnie here?"

With another nervous glance at Donatello, who pulled out another butterfly needle seemingly out of no where as if to add emphases on April's threat, Aine replied, "Ye must be related to Darby O'gil. Fine! Granted!"

April glanced in confusion at Aine at the name yet a smug smile appeared on her face at getting her way. Aine could only pout in the cage as she glared at April.

Finally Michelangelo spoke up, "So little wonder bug, where do you have to be in such a hurry?"

Aine only glared at Michelangelo at his little nickname for her and replied darkly, "I must return to Knocknasheega, Ireland with the Celtic Triple Face for me father. The Celtic Triple Face shall tell me father if the union of the Italian leprechauns and our clan would be a wise choice indeed. I have till a forte night to return with the statue."

Michelangelo spoke up then, "What's a forte night?"

Donatello spoke up in an informative tone, "A forte night is another way of saying 'two weeks'."

Leonardo asked in shock then, "Wait! There's Italian leprechauns? I thought there was only leprechauns in Ireland."

Again Aine looked at Leonardo like he really knew nothing and replied, "That where ye be wrong. There be leprechauns afoot everywhere. Ya just have to know where to look."

Michelangelo innocently asked then, "So what's it like in Ireland?"

A wistful look came upon Aine's face as she replied, "Tis a wonderful place full of magic with rolling green hills and pastures. A place full of dance and laughter, and man or fairy can find a good shot of whiskey by a nice fire and feel right at home. A place where me clan can dance the night away under moon light or surrounded by treasures great and old. Tis also a place for a great fox hunt! Aye, tis a wonderful place indeed."

Envisioning her ancestor's home land April stared off with a wistful sigh. Without even thinking April replied dreamily, "It all sounds so wonderful. Oh how I wish we could all be there to see and experience it all – the dancing leprechauns under moon light, treasures great and old, and the long green rolling hills and pastures of Ireland."

Suddenly Aine started laughing loudly and April snapped out of her dream land to stare in surprised shock at Aine. Instantly the four turtles stepped closer to April as they all got a bad feeling suddenly. Raphael growled at the little Aine then as she kept laughing, "What are ya laughin' at ya little bug? Huh?"

Suddenly standing up straight Aine suddenly jumped forward and phased through the cage causing all five other occupants within the room to go into shock. Instantly Michelangelo pointed at Aine and cried out in amazement, "Did you guys just see that or did I just totally loose it? She just jumped _**through **_the cage!"

Donatello replied nervously, "I don't think so Mikey, for you're not the only one that saw it."

Raphael cried out in shock then, "Holy shell! Ya mean she was able ta do that all along?"

Instantly Leonardo pulled out his twin katanas as he stated in a defensive manner when Aine kept laughing, "Stay sharp guys. Looks like our _little friend_ is about to do something."

Ah Leonardo, always one to point out the obvious.

Aine finally calmed her laughter enough to reply with a tone of mirth, "Yer second wish be made and ye shall get! A trip to Ireland is what ye wish. Granted!"

Instantly a look of horror appeared on April's face as she realized what she had really done. Instantly Aine pulled out her wand and waved it within the air. A sudden unknown wind filled the air as the small leprechaun girl began to dance in mirth and pure glee before the five. Instantly a portal appeared above the five occupants within the room and they all glanced up in shock at the swirling portal above them. With cries of shock and fear they all suddenly disappeared through the portal with the sounds of Aine's laughter being the last thing they all heard. With a happy river dance Aine danced for only a few seconds as she used her magic to grab the Celtic Triple Face before she too hopped through the portal and disappeared. Then the portal closed and all was silent once again.

For one must always remember to be careful of what they say and wish for before a leprechaun. No matter how grand or small a wish may be.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>


End file.
